1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined mop and brush assembly for cleaning a floor surface. More specifically, the present invention relates to a simple combined mop and brush assembly which includes mop strands mounted in a mop strand holder and a generally cylindrical or generally spherical brush extending from the lower end of the mop strand holder for scrubbing a floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR .sctn..sctn. 1.97-1.99
Heretofore a number of combined mop and brush assemblies have been proposed for scrubbing a floor or a sink. Examples of these previously proposed combined mop and brush assemblies are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee ______________________________________ 732,742 Held 908,791 Mason 3,964,121 Kim 4,392,269 Nishiyama et al. 5,522,110 Borofsky 5,584,091 Borofsky 5,706,544 Young ______________________________________